1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge mechanisms, and more particularly to a hinge mechanism and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical foldable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, or the other like device often includes a main body, a cover body, and a hinge mechanism connecting the main body and the cover body together. The existing conventional hinge mechanism generally adopts a four-bar hinge mechanism in use, and the cover body of the electronic device is capable of rotating and sliding relative to the main body of the electronic device via the hinge mechanism, thereby opening the electronic device to position the cover at a desired viewing angle relative to the main body. When the electronic device is not in use, the cover body is folded on the main body. However, the existing conventional hinge mechanism needed to be opened manually, thereby requiring the user to reset the desired viewing angle every time upon usage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.